wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nethermancer Sepethrea
Nethermancer Sepethrea is an optional boss in The Mechanar wing of the Tempest Keep. Attacks & Abilities * 130,000 HP * Melee: ~1500 on plate * Arcane Blast: 500 damage * Frost Attack: 700 damage and a nondispellable debuff that reduces attack and movement speed. * Dragon's Breath: Disorients targets in a frontal cone for 3 seconds, temporarely removes disoriented targets from threat list. Dispellable. * Knockback: Occasionally knocks the primary target away, reducing the target's threat permanently. Fight When pulled, Nethermancer Sepethrea summons two fire elemental pets, which are immune to all forms of crowd control. Each pet randomly selects a player to lock aggro to, requiring the two players selected by the pets to kite them around to avoid damage. The elementals will eventually cast Hellfire, and upon its completion, pick new targets to lock on to. While moving, the elementals leave a trail of fire that persists for a moderate amount of time and will cause damage to anyone that happens to stand on it. The elementals will despawn upon Nethermancer Sepenthrea's death; killing them is not feasable. Nethermancer Sepethrea follows regular threat rules, but will de-aggro the main tank after casting Dragon's Breath. Heroic Nethermancer Sepethrea will spawn three, rather than two, fire elementals, which will not change aggro after a Hellfire. If a player being chased by an elemental dies (or leaves combat via Feign Death, Vanish, or Invisibility), the elemental will choose another target to lock on to permanently. The Pull: Have your tank stand in the hallway, near the glass bridge. Your kiter pulls, while the other three team members are on the bridge, immune from agro. This spacing will allow the adds to target the kiter only, once he makes it to the bridge, Nethermancer Sepethrea's agroe will go to the only available target not on the bridge, the tank. Strategy In this fight, everyone must be prepared to move as necessary to avoid damage from the elementals. For the initial pull, the group should spread out and send the MT in to tank her on the spot. You will immediately know which party members have aggro from the Elementals. Ensure that those party members move across the room to the other side with the elementals in tow. If a warlock is present, it may be worthwhile to enslave the last demon Driller found before the elevator to Nethermancer Sepethrea's level. Allow the Driller to main tank at first with the Warrior or Pally off tanking, or vice-versa. The Driller has a 20% armor debuff that stacks up to 5 times (100%); have the warlock constantly applying this debuff and DOTs. Having both the Driller and the ordinary MT tank her allows for redundancy when Dragon's Breath or other aggro-reducing abilities are used, and the armor reduction when combined with melee dps will make this a very fast fight. This is only a viable strategy at Normal difficulty, as the Drillers become immune to Enslave Demon on heroic difficulty. Kiting over bridge to Pathaleon the Calculator's room It was previously possible to kite her over bridge to last boss room, allowing group to deal damage when slow elementals catch up. As of patch 2.1.0 she can't be kited over the bridge neither in normal, nor in heroic mode. If she is pulled onto the bridge, she will evade and reset, ending the fight. Fighting Fire With Fire Shamans can cast a Fire Elemental Totem; the elemental is a potential target for Sepethrea's fire elementals, and is immune to them. The shaman's elemental can be cast near the boss so it goes for her and does some damage, but it does tend to switch target to one of the elementals and is thus effectively out of the fight. Also it does not kite, so it might fix an elemental in an unlucky spot. Heroic Threat management is an important aspect of the fight, as the chaos from the three Raging Flames and their Hellfire ability can cause the tank a great deal of trouble in holding the Nethermancer in place. A well-geared Paladin is recommended for the fight, as Righteous Defense can be vital to retrieve the boss. Common pitfalls in the fight are the Nethermancer's Dragon's Breath, which leaves players helpless as a Raging Flame can potentially come near them and begin Hellfire. Also, the Frostbrand attack that the Nethermancer uses is undispellable by conventional Dispel Magic spells, and can slow the Raging Flames kiters. As of patch 2.1.2, you can no longer use a designated kiter on the elementals. They select targets randomly, and then select new ones after every hellfire. You can either stack fire resistance to make the fight easier, or just burn her as quickly as possible to shorten the fight. Pets are valid elemental targets. Quotes *Yells: Don't value your life very much, do you? *Yells: Think you can take the heat? *Yells: Anar'endal dracon! *Yells: Anu... bala belore...alon. Loot External lLinks Sepethrea, Nethermancer Sepethrea, Nethermancer Sepethrea, Nethermancer